Test the Limits and Break Through
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Bloom and Sky are to be married. But with their marriage comes an unexpected surprise. One-shot, done for the New Years Eve/Day One-Shot Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: For those of you who've read my entry for the Seasonal Competition (if you haven't, either ignore this or read it and come back) just want to say that I forgot that Bloom's surname was Peters. It didn't come to me that people might think that the nurse was Bloom.**

**Anyway, **_**this**_** particular one-shot is written for the New Year's Eve/Day One-Shot Challenge.**

This is it. They're getting married. Their big day, it has been decided, will be on New Year's Eve. New Year's Eve is tomorrow.

Bloom sits restless at her desk. She fiddles with the scrap of material in her hands (the square of cotton – which has surprisingly survived her twenty four years and twenty days – that she uses when she is excited or nervous or both rolled into one). She runs her finger over the faded elephant, her mind going off in all sorts of directions.

_What if people object?_

_What if Sky changes his mind?_

_What if I displease him in some way?_

_What if I trip over my wedding dress and everyone laughs?_

These bitter thoughts are swimming around her mind. What she doesn't know is that she spoke them out loud. And the person that has heard them is Musa.

Musa looks up from her guitar, where she is practising her tune for the ceremony tomorrow. When she sees Bloom hunched up, she silently sets her guitar down and walks over to her friend. She puts a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

Bloom jumps. "Musa, you scared me!" she sighs.

"Sorry, Bloom. Are you OK?" Musa says, sitting on the edge of Bloom's bed, which is on the right of the desk.

Bloom shrugs. "I guess… I guess I'm just nervous…" she trails off, squeezing her faded elephant in one hand. She is expecting sympathy from her music loving friend but what she gets is a laugh instead, which startles her.

"Oh, Bloom. You worry so much!" Musa says. "The Winx, the Specialists and even both sets of your parents told you – you're going to do great! You'll have your fist kiss as husband and wife as soon as the clock bells ring and the fireworks go off!" Musa squeals excitedly.

"I guess." Bloom stands up and starts pacing the room. Musa smiles slyly.

"No, Bloom. You _know_." She too stands up and walks in front of the soon to be wed woman. "Now, get into bed and I'll play you some soothing music."

Bloom's shoulders slump. "Fine." She uses magic to change her t-shirt and skirt into her teddy bear pyjamas. She clutches her cloth to her chest, like a small five year old.

Musa turns on her iPod and slots it into her portable speaker. "Now," she says. "Forget that it's these loonies singing this. Pretend it's Sky. OK?"

"K?" Bloom closes her eyes as the music begins to play:

_Your hand fits in mine,_

_like it was made just for me._

_But bear this in mind,_

_it was meant to be._

Pausing the song, Musa hears Bloom snoring slightly. With a smile, she switches off her iPod and gets into bed herself.

* * *

><p>It is the evening of New Year's Eve. The sun has gone down and the wedding is about to take place. The ceremony is going to take place outside in Alfea's courtyard, with a magically made red carpet aisle. Fairy lights are strung around the trees to light the place up a bit. Trestle tables are pushed together and covered with a long orange cloth for the party afterwards.<p>

Sky waits at the top of the aisle in a maroon suit and black bow tie. His usual black patent shoes have been turned the same colour as his suit by Stella. His hair has been temporarily cut to make it ear length (requested by his soon to be wife). Brandon waits beside him in the same outfit, his hands behind his back.

Just inside the door of Alfea, Bloom's friends are putting the finishing touches on her breathtakingly beautiful dress: a dark orange, off the shoulders, floor length dress with a cut from the bottom up to the left knee. The orange veil goes from Bloom's head down to the floor and trails about a couple of metres behind her. Red flowers are embroidered down the length of it. Pale orange sleeves come off the top of her dress and fit snugly around her arms. The bodice shimmers in the light with every movement, as does the skirt. Bloom's hair has been carefully braided and placed over her right shoulder. She clutches a bouquet of roses in both her hands.

Both her mothers smile tearfully at her, while their respective husbands hold them tight. Flora and Stella clasp their hands together and say, "You look a picture!"

Tecna and Layla are all in tears. They wipe them away, smiling.

Vanessa and Marion go to hug her. "Our little baby is going to get married!" says Vanessa.

"Right, Bloom," Mike says, walking up to her. "Time to send you off, honey." He holds his arm out and Bloom loops hers through it. Everyone else is in joyful tears.

Stella uses her magic to make the doors open and Mike and Bloom start walking. Applause rings out both inside Alfea and out. They both start walking slowly up the aisle. Musa starts playing her guitar and singing along.

Sky breath catches in his throat as he sets his eyes on her for the first time today. He follows her with his eyes as she comes up stands next to him. He smiles lovingly at her and she returns it.

When Bloom is at the top next to Sky, Mike goes to join his wife and Bloom's friends, who are now in the audience. Faragonda takes her place at the podium and begins speaking. Neither Bloom nor Sky pay any attention to the first bit, both of them wanting to get to the vows.

Finally, the time comes for anyone to voice their objections. Bloom holds her breath for this part; it was one of her concerns last night. When no-one comes forward she breathes out and beams.

They exchange their rings and as Bloom does so, she senses happy tears are about to fall.

"So now comes the time where I ask." Faragonda faces Sky. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes." Sky nods sincerely. Faragonda turns to Bloom.

"And do you take this man you be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes."

"Very well. You may now-"

"Stop!" comes a voice. The voice that belongs to Icy. She is hovering above them all.

"What do you want, Icy! Why did you have ruin the best day of my life?!" Bloom calls.

Icy looks wounded. "What? I haven't even done anything!"

"You just being here ruins my mood!" Bloom counters.

"I'm not here to fight, Bloom."

"Oh, yeah? Like any of us is going to believe that!" This comes from a very angered Sky.

"I'm not! Serious!"

"She's right," says Tecna, typing on her portable laptop. "My lie-detector says so."

"Thank you, Tecna." Icy says, nodding at the Technology Fairy.

"So what _are_ you here for?" Bloom asks, calming down a little.

"I was here to call a truce. And to wish you good luck in your years of marriage."

Bloom and Sky look at each other, raise an eyebrow and then smile, looking somewhat relieved.

"She's still being truthful," Tecna cuts in.

Icy flies down in front of Bloom. "I never thought that I'd be saying this but... I'm sorry. For everything that I've put you through. I realized that I've been horrible." She holds out a hand. Before Bloom shakes it, she asks,

"What's brought this on, Icy?"

"I've come to my senses, I guess. I've left Cloud Tower and Baltor… and my sisters. I truly am sorry. Truce?"

Bloom smiles, holds her bouquet in one hand and shakes Icy's with the other. "Truce."

Everyone in the audience starts clapping. "I'll leave you to get married now," Icy says, looking at Sky.

She flies back into the crowd. Faragonda starts to finish her sentence. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." She smiles. "You may now kiss the bride."

Bloom places her bouquet on the table behind them and eagerly throws her arms round Sky's neck.

In the distance, clock bells start ringing and fireworks light up the sky. Everyone cheers.

Mike, Vanessa, Oritel and Marion are all in tears. They know now that their little girl is now a grown woman.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know the snippet of song is 'Little Things' by One Direction. And when Musa said that they were loonies, it was her own opinion. Not mine. I love 1D too much to call them loonies.**


End file.
